Signs of delena love
by Delena-consuminglove
Summary: some scenes from season four i put together my way filling them all with delena rated M for possible lemons in other chapters ... there being other chapters in all up to you ... any delena fan will love this so give it a shot ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the vampire diaries ,... but if i did delena would be together forever . **

**set in season 4 i'm taking some scenes that happened and i'm injecting them with delena and changing them around ... stefan and elena are together but there not getting on that good and elenas finding it to hart to deny her feelings for damon , theres no sire bond and stefan and elena will break up ;) so delena can get together enjoy ... feel free to request a story as long as its delena and leave a review . ;P mainly from elenas point of view ! **

God I felt so tired... if this was my new found vampire life then so much for the speed and strength because I feel exhausted but then again it's only been like two hours . Stefan was walking me up to my room and damon was somewhere down stairs probably drinking we had not talked much then again i did just break his heart . I felt so bad i hated seeing damon like this i mean what if me and... i blocked the thought i'v made my choice besides with stefan i don't have to worry about convincing caroline bonnie jeremy and everyone else hes right the second stefan got back caroline was already team him as if everything damon done for me never happened i mean damon made me stronger much stronger .

I reached the top of the stairs '' thanks for walkin... damon how did you get up here '' i reached my door stefan was beside me looking at me like i was crazy and then i saw me what the hell was ... ? . Damon was talking to me he compelled me what did he compel me to forget and why how bad was it what was it , i blinked and it was gone i walked further into my room and turned towards the door where a puzzled stefan was looking i saw damon coming up the stairs i knew i looked completely confused .

'' i heard my name what do you want '' damon said that was another thing he had not been making his sarcastic little comments to me i guess he just needed time he stood beside stefan '' well '' damon raised an eyebrow and looked from stefan to me .

'' i...you-'' it was back damon compelling me my eyes locked on the image of him as he spoke to me he looked drunk and upset he held my necklace as he spoke , I heard every word he said and i felt tears build in my eyes he said he was selfish and that he didn't deserve me but stefan did i think i felt my heart break he looked broken and then he kissed my forehead and he was gone he compelled me and left he loved me then why would he make me forget that...oh yeah because he didn't want to live up to any ones standards i remembered him telling me that in Denver and i knew he meant me he didn't want to disappoint me , damon could be so amazingly sweet but he covered it up and i remembered we met first .

'' Elena what's wrong are you ok '' stefan asked i had a lump in my throat and thank god the tears were not overflowing stefan took a step towards me and for some reason i stepped back i didn't want him right now i looked at damon and shook my head .

'' Damon '' my voice was soft '' you'r not sel-''

'' don't '' damon shook his head he looked annoyed... he was annoyed really he turned around and started walking towards the stairs and in an instant i was behind him , i grabbed his hand and he turned to me .

'' damon that's not true... how can you think that '' how could he think so much bad about himself .

'' elena why don't you get some rest it's been a long day '' stefan said from behind me his eyes were watching me closely and watching my hand holding damons even closer i completely ignored his words . Damon tried to pull his hand from mine and failed the second he pulled his hand i tightened mine shaking my head , my eyes were looking into his but his never met mine they were angry but i knew damon well enough to know that it was really hurt damon always expressed hurt threw anger .

'' you know what elena i do think that because everything i said was true ok but did that stop me going after you no because elena you know what ..'' he pulled his hand from mine so hard i had no choice but to let go and feel hurt '' i am that selfish elena '' he finished his voice was angry .

'' but damon '' i said my voice a tad shaky

'' elena '' stefan said softly .

'' damon you don't have to live up to anything '' i took a step closer ... he finally met my eyes but only for a second he turned around and walked down the stairs .

'' good night elena '' he said his voice still sounded hurt and angry , I watched him walk to the end of the stairs and sighed once i heard the front door shut i turned around and walked back into my room .

'' stefan i'll see you tomorrow ok '' i smiled well tried to smile i felt so bad about damon how could he love me all i do is break his heart and i feel like ... like i want him.. . stefan leaned in to kiss me and i leaned back instantly '' sorry i...its just been a long day '' i nodded at him and watched him walk to my bedroom door and then he turned... god stefan can you just leave . I wanted to be alone just hug my pillow and feel sorry for myself for a few seconds or mostly feel bad for what i done to damon .. i felt like ... katherine .

'' What did damon compel you to forget was it bad '' i shook my head as soon as he spoke '' i'll let you get some sleep '' stefan turned around and i smiled at last . I curled up in bed and sighed why did'nt it feel right me and stefan i mean damon was like this before in love with me but before i didn't love him that means the only difference would be i love him ...

** Elenas third day of being a vampire **

I smiled glad to see damon had showed up . They decided to show me some vampire fighting moves and i agreed mainly because damon had found his humour when he decided to make fun of my vampire fighting skills as soon as i saw damon i let go of stefans hand and my smile got brighter something stefan noticed .

'' so you showed up after all i thought that bottle of bourbon had you'r name on it '' i raised my eyebrow at him smiling that was the excuse he gave me when he said he might be busy . i needed damon for things like this he made me feel like i could do anything and he challenges me unlike stefan , stefan lets me give in and give up but damon makes me fight for anything he knows i want to fight for .

Damon nodded and shrugged '' and miss you 'fighting' ... besides i had that bottle of bourbon for breakfast '' he said the word fighting in a sarcastic tone as if i was unable to do it and it only made me want to try harder .

'' you have bottles of bourbon for breakfast is that an everyday thing '' i laughed lightly at that ... stefan let his hoodie down beside damons black leather jacket which held damon phone on top of it .

Damon was smiling slightly and shook his head '' nope sometimes i used to have pretty little collage girls '' he started grinning and it reached his blue sparking eyes .

'' i can't believe you ate collage girls for breakfast damon '' i shook my head but human blood did taste nice not that i had much stefan was trying to keep me on dear which tasted like dirt .

Damon shook his head and gave me an almost humorous look but he tried to keep his expression serious he rolled his eyes '' for you'r information i meant i had sex with them...but i might have bit a little '' i rolled my eyes and my eyes landed on stefan who was staring at us both .

'' well i thought me and damon could show you sample moves and -''

'' or we could be smart and show her the moves so if she does need to ever fight she will be able to fight back...not just have the image of us fighting in her head '' damon interrupted stefan and they now stood facing each other ten inches apart stefan looked slightly pissed off and damon wore his usual annoying cocky grin that i found sexy .

'' i know some moves ric showed me ... but not many i don't think im that bad'' i said directing my eyes and last five words at damon who put his fists in the air i tilted my head to the side and tryed to keep a smile off my face .

'' ok baby vamp show me what you got no holding back i can take it '' he said grinning his eyes wild with humour .

'' i don't think that's a good idea '' once again i ignored stefans words and my eyes locked on damon . Me and damon walked in a medium sized circul watching each other , facing each other like two fighters in a ring . i started to feel excited , stefan crossed his arms watching us . Damons hands were at his sides now .

Damon stopped walking as if he was about to make his move and instinctively i stopped walking and moving for a second i even held my breath that made him grin again but his eyes changed along with his facial expression it was more hunt like as if i were his pray and he was deciding what way to attack me ... god he did look mighty fine ... his eyes held mine and i vamp sped over to him trying to take him down but he moved . I was now standing where he had been and damon standing where i was ... i ran at him again now we both stood in our original spot this was getting annoying .

'' well you'r fast-ish... i mean im faster as you can see '' damon said humour laced all over his voice . smug jerk i shook my head trying to hold in my smile as i narrowed my eyes i moved in closer to him and threw my right fist out to punch him he caught it and threw it back at me , i let out an annoyed sigh and tried kicking him in the crotch area he used his hand to block it '' elena i swear keep aiming for there my future wife won't be to happy '' he said in a happy sarcastic tone and held his finger in warning up to me as if i were a child being scolded . His words sent a wave of jealously threw my body damon...with another woman..forever why did that bother my so much .

'' elena come on i think you'v had enough lets get you home '' stefans voice was behind me and damon i almost forgot about him .

'' no im just starting to get into it '' i said keeping my eyes on damon .

I made a run for him and pinned damon up against the tree a smug smile formed on my lips '' see im getting better ... should we let Rebekah know you'r on the look out for a wife ?'' i said raising my eyebrows as i spoke his expression looked confused and he rolled his eyes at me .

'' you'r not better then me ..'' i gasped i was over damons shoulder and my back was put firmly against another three not hard enough to hurt me but enough to make me a little breathless he vamp sped me into it... god hes strong ... '' why rebekah she's a total bitch... i thought you hated her '' damon was confused at my words he stepped back so there was a good amount of space between us his scent got less strong and air filled my lungs... if that was possible considering im dead .

'' am i the only one who remembers you sleeping with her ? '' i asked my voice sounded different like i was making something to obvious .

'' no but you'r the only one who still talks about it ... why even bring it up '' damon crossed his arms our fight session was over i guessed .

'' why bring up you having an imaginary wife '' i said a little to loudly and as the last word left my mouth silence surrounded us awkward silence ... ok i had to admit i did sound a little jealous ... maybe a bit more then a little damon looked puzzled i looked annoyed and awkward and stefan looked down right pissed at me or damon... but sense damon didn't do anything i figured it was me he was mad at . You could have cut threw the silence with a knife why did it annoy me so much that thought i mean damon was only joking ... i guess this is the vampire emotions every ones been talking about . we stood there all of us it was one of those_ kill me now _moments .

Damon turned grabbing his jacket and phone then he broke the silence '' well it turns out i do have some where else to be '' he said avoiding looking at either me or stefan .

I sighed and looked at stefan '' i didn't mean an-''

'' what did you mean elena '' he cut me off his words annoyed and sharp '' i'll talk to you later ok '' i nodded . why was it so hard to ignore damon i done it before stefan left with klaus and when stefan came back it was supposed to be like he never left like we just woke up after a bad dream... but instead i had a connection with damon and when i was with him he completely took me over he consumed me even when stefans there even when i try not to it was so much work pretending i had no feelings for damon ... i have feelings for damon i finally let myself see that but i also have a boyfriend .

**day five of elena being a vampire  
**

No no no no my breathing was all over the place and tears were running down my cheeks . The rest of stefans animal blood was coming up and i vomited all over the bathroom in the church today's rics funeral and i was getting sick it was like disrespecting his memory i had called damon a minute ago to come help me i had been sick all over my peach dress and damon was brining me another i was shaking as i tried to clean the blood off the sink the door opened and i froze ... damon walked in and locked it i sighed god i should have locked it '' damon '' i said my voice broke and more tears came down my cheeks .

Damon looked at me his expression soft and caring '' shhhhh ... elena listen change ok i'll clean that '' he handed me a white bag and then he turned around towards the sink washing the blood stains off it his voice was soft and it made me feel better i felt safe i nodded and turned around ... damon was not leaving i watched him at him did he expect me to change in front of him ? . He turned and looked at me '' elena get changed '' his voice was more impatient and then he realised why i was not changing he rolled his eyes '' elena im not going to peak but we don't have a lot of time '' he turned back around and i nodded as i slipped down the the straps of my dress i had matching lace and panties on i found my cheeks were rose now , i looked over my shoulder as i bent down to get the dress damon had picked for me damon was finishing off rubbing down the sink i smiled and stepped into the black dress it was sleeveless the straps were thin and it was straight it came up to my knees .

I turned to damon and cleared my throat '' i've messed up today all ready rics day damon '' once i mentioned ric damon took a step closer to me i think he was finding today extra hard as well . me and damon were closest to ric and ric was damons only friend from what i could tell . Damon's hand came up to my cheek and made some of my tears disappear into his skin which made me cry more why was he so good to me . I made a move that surprised him my arms wrapped around his waist and my head rested in his chest as i continued to cry one of his hands went around my back . it's like he was afraid one touch would lead to far but i wanted his touch it made my skin melt , my heart race it stung like fire coming to ice and it made me feel better '' how can you love me damon still after everything i've done to you... '' my voice became a whisper against his chest the soft silk of his shirt on my skin was nice it had his scent all over it rich bourbon with something else i could never put my finger on '' i made a mistake ...damon on that bridge the choice i made ..''

'' what can i say loves a bitch '' he smirked i could hear it in his voice and its like my second choice of words hit him late '' what .. '' he moved and placed his hands on my arms forcing me to look him in the eyes i felt more tears running down my cheeks . why the hell was i crying so much its like i was completely facing every bad thing that ever happened to me now in this second , his face was full of surprise and shock and vulnerability .

My hands cupped his face '' i made a mistake i picked stefan because i kept telling myself i couldn't have feelings for you that i didn't but i do .. and every things heightened now and i cant pretend any more its to hard its to tiring '' i took a step closer to him and he froze our bodys were an inch from each other and our faces were so close i could feel his breath on my lips the sweet smell of him was intoxicating '' damon im inlo-''

'' what hell is going on here '' stefans voice was louder then it needed to be and much louder then me had damon had been speaking , damon took a step back from me and his hands took mine off his cheeks and looked at damon and his eyes went from me to stefan '' well..'' stefan said again .

'' elena got sick ... the rest of Bambi is now out of her system '' damon said letting a grin across his face only damon could make a sarcastic comment now '' i brought her a another dress and helped her clean up the mess '' damon said as he went and threw my peace blood stained dress in the bin he looked at stefan who was not moving from the door and i looked at stefan to .

'' i could of helped her '' stefan said locking his eyes on damon .

'' don't give me that look ok she asked for my help i gave it ok '' damons tone was almost defensive he walked to the door but stefan stayed blocking it .

'' and what about what i just saw damon '' he raised his voice when he said damons name he was really annoyed .

'' i don't know what you'r talking about '' damon shrugged .

'' really because this looked pretty private locked door and you'r hands on my-''

'' my hands were on him '' i interrupted stefan talking and both eyes came to me '' my hands were on him '' i said taking a step towards stefan ... was i defending damon ... it was the truth i had my hands on damons cheeks he had his hands at his sides... how much did stefan hear .

'' the funeral should be starting now '' damon said he looked at stefan who walked out with me and damon behind him . i meant what i said to damon but what does that mean ... i took my seat inbetween stefan and damon ... me and damon gave each other odd looks we had an unfinished conversation damons eyes left mine and i followed his gaze to stefan who was watching us damon looked at the top of the church .

'' elena '' stefans voice was a whisper .

'' later ok stefan '' what ever he had to say could wait this was rics time his remembrance this was our goodbye .

**30 minutes later in church**

I was surprised by how in control i was of my emotions i felt sad but i didn't cry i guess i was all cried out after my earlier meeting with damon in the bathroom was i about to kiss him there... i wish i had but i shouldn't . Mmmm that smells nice i looked around a smile smile on my lips i could feel my mouth water hmm maybe i could eat now which is strange considering food was a huge turn off right now . We all stood up as the minister started the readings that was my part he called me up and i walked up slowly looking for that smell it was so good and suddenly i felt starved .

I reached the top of the alter and faced the rows of people all these people here for ric that was nice really nice . My eyes locked on what i knew was what i had been smelling a woman's plaster came off her finger and i could smell her blood almost taste it in my mouth the blood i knew my body need the one it wanted '' i... ric wa...'' i licked my lips my eyes locked on the lightly bleeding cut . I could compel her sink my teeth into her and drink ... god i really am starving .

Damon leaned in closer to stefan '' go bring her down here..now '' he hissed

Stefan turned his head slightly towards his brother '' why don't you sense you'r so close ''

Damon looked at stefan annoyed '' get over you'r mood and get her now she's about to lose it '' damon nodded towards what was setting off the blood lust and stefan understood what damon meant better he also noticed the red veins starting to appear under her eyes . Stefan walked quickly up and grabbed elena by the hand putting his other around her waist as he walked her back to her seat . Everyone stayed standing as the choir started singing . Stefans grip on me was not tight enough his grip on my only got more gentile god i hated that i hated how gentile he was .

I shook out of stefans grasp on me '' i have to go i can't do this '' my voice was shaking , my throat burning along with my entire mouth at that .

Stefan nodded '' ok go now elena run don't stop the smells to strong '' his voice was serious and i looked at him , no no no i almost wanted to whimper but the smell was to inviting to want anything but to feed on it till i drained it what if stefan was right what if i couldn't do it . I went to take a step but damons hand went firmly around my wrist and i looked at him what was he doing i cant stay here i'll kill her stefan was right i had to leave damons eyes met mine .

'' elena '' he whispered '' you can do this hold on as tight as you can ok '' damons eyes looked to stefan he expected me to hold onto him '' ... you wanted this day for ric remember you organised this ... '' damons eyes had that rare caring look he was right i would hate myself if i left ... he said i could do it , i felt a small wave of strength run threw me maybe i could ... stefans grip was not strong enough and he made me feel like i had to run away , I nodded at damon leaning against him his hand went around my waist almost unwillingly but he didn't say anything me let me hold onto him , One of my hands went inside his jacket around to his back gripping tight onto his shirt his back was strong and firm i could feel it slightly against my clenched fist , my other hand gripped onto his black silk suit jacket again my grip was as tight as it could be my head rested against his chest . I was completely glued to him his scent was intoxicating and it was making me forget the blood , Damons hand was tight around my waist really tight pulling me against him .

'' thank you '' I said my head staying buried in his chest his white crisp shirt was soft against my cheek '' but i'm going to break damon '' my voice was a shaky whisper the blood lust was no where near over despite damons sweet scent .

'' Elena take deep breaths there's only about five minutes left ok you'r not going to bite anyone right now ok '' damons words made me feel like i could do it i knew he was doing this for ric and that made my heart melt .

'' we need to get her out of here she needs to feed '' stefans voice was urgent and once again unhappy then again i was clinging to damon but damon was helping me i mean even if i wanted to i knew i could not get out of damons grasp... i don't want damon to let me go .

'' there's not long left and she needs a blood bag not animal blood she can't keep that down she needs human blood stefan '' i could hear him slightly hiss the words at damon .

I need human blood human thats what will make this feeling stop .. for now any ways ... damon has human blood running inside him '' what how long has she not being keeping it down '' stefans voice was annoyed even more so now .

'' Ask her she is right here you know '' damon said they both seemed equally irritated by each other but stefan was getting on my nerves .

'' a few days ok im starving '' i hissed at stefan my hand that was gripping damons jacket moved up slowly around his neck and my fingers went inside the collar of his shirt grabbing on to it .

'' elena what are you doing '' stefans was raging and he had no idea what i was about to do .

'' elena '' Damon said he was equally confused by my movements .

'' im sorry ... you smell so ... im starving '' i said as my fangs came out i leaned up on my tip toes damons grip on my waist keeping me up , i heard him let out a sigh as my fangs bit into his neck my hands pulling him closer to me i sucked he tasted so good amazing as the blood slid down my throat i felt damons body start to relax me biting him must have been when he tensed .

Stefan walked out of the church and after a minute i stopped sucking my fangs came back up and i moved my head to look up at damon his eyes met mine '' i should have picked you on the bridge damon i always ignored my feelings for you but its to hard now i had no idea how strong they were '' Damons eyes searched mine and he took in a breath of air i smiled a little .

'' Elena we should go stefan angry ''

'' whys he so mad '' i interrupted damon but i felt slightly hurt when he started walking me out of the church his hand stayed around my waist and and mine stayed around his as we got outside .

'' blood sharing's intimate for vampires and it's normally only done when two vampire are in a relationship and juring .. '' he stopped a tiny shadow of a smile on his lips and i narrowed my eyes '' sex '' he said and my cheeks became hot instantly .

'' well that explains it '' i lightly rested my head against his chest .

'' elena you might want to look at you'r boyfriend right now '' damon said almost unwillingly ok so he was not completely turning me down .

'' Damon i meant what i said in there you kn-'' i was cut off by a very angry stefan .

'' Damon i swear how could you let her do that how could you do that elena '' stefan looked from me to damon .

'' stefan damon didn't know i was going to bite him '' i said sounding defending and i was .

'' oh so you'r defending him now ... get you'r hands off her '' stefan hissed at damon i realised damon still had his hand around my waist but even if he let me go i was grabbing onto his shirt .

'' Elena there you are '' we all turned our heads to a young black heard girl... no she was the girl who had the cut it was april i used to baby set her i smiled as my entire body tensed .

Damon and stefan noticed her cut and damons hand went tighter around my waist '' april i have to get somewhere can we talk later '' i nodded .

April smiled looking slightly confused '' yeah i just wanted to say hi and this must be you'r boyfriend '' she looked at damon who smiled at her .

'' im n-'' Damon looked down at he as i interrupted him .

'' yeah this is damon '' i interrupted him so what if he played my boyfriend for a minute it was better then me ripping her throat out , stefan walked away our fight was not over i guessed and i knew damon knew it to .

April smiled at damon '' well its nice to meet you elena always said she wanted tall dark and handsome '' she smiled at me and the look on my face must have been unwelcoming '' i'll catch you later lena '' she smiled ... she never stopped smiling i felt like a complete bitch . I closed my eyes taking a deep breath .

'' don't relax to soon we still are fighting with stefan '' wow that sounded weird me and damon against stefan ... well not against him but...

'' yeah '' i nodded '' im just going to go change ok i'll come by in like ten minutes ...'' i turned away and stopped half way '' damon... i meant what i said to you i mean it '' .

'' i'll see you at the house ok lets deal with stefan .. first '' he walked towards his car and i ran home thank god for vamp speed .

**two hours later elenas arriving at the salvatore house .**

I walked into the salvatore house feeling like a child about to get in trouble she knew her actions were unfair to them both she made a choice in picking stefan but... i was different then i see things clearer now . Oh no .. i walked down the hallway and i could hear shouting mainly stefan .

'' she bit you damon and you let her how could you be so selfish do you always have to be so self sentered '' stefan said . how could he say those things i mean damons not that bad sure he has been but stefans no better i continued listening .

'' stefan this sounds like a you and elena problem ok '' damon said sounding calm that was good .

'' you should have left we promised each other who ever she does not chose leaves damon remember ''

'' i am going to leave but you kinda let elena become a vampire ... and i was not just going to leave her go threw this alone with you stuffing bunny inside her i mean only for me she'd still be starving stefan ''

'' well done damon you have helped her now why don't you leave pack you'r bags and go i love her damon and i know you do to but she picked me ... and we don't want this ending like it did with katherine the choice has been made lets keep it that way '' stefans voice got lower calmer like he was begging .

''... fine ok i'll leave if it means that much to you ''

I could feel fear build inside me when i lost stefan damon was there to pull me up but with out damon who'd pull me up i'd have no damon just stefan forever ... no i want i moved straight into the living room the fire was blazing and damon just stood up , the both looked at me .

'' damon you can't go i can't lose you '' i shook my head by eyes were pleading .

'' elena i'm just going out of town for a while '' he looked me in the eyes he was a damn good lie but the look in his eyes said something different they hid something behind them something i could not put my finger on .

'' i heard the conversation damon .. so don't even try lying to me ... stefan we need to talk '' i felt rushed like i wanted to say it but wanted to let stefan down as easy as possible stefan banged his fist down on the coffee table , i jumped slightly he startled me '' stefan ..''

'' WHAT '' he shouted '' how can you do this to me you picked me elena ''

'' i know stefan i know i picked you but everyone told me i had feelings for damon i kept ignoring them acting like i had no feelings for him but when i became a vampire it all just hit me everything was heightened is heightened and ... '' my voice became a low whisper '' i love him stefan whenever something happens hes there to pull me up and if he was not here i would be unhappy stefan i cant lose him ''

'' but you can lose me '' stefan said fighting back tears .

I nodded at him '' i already did lose you stefan and what we had is over '' we both looked at damon who stood looking shocked and surprised sad and happy relieved and vulnerable all in one those emotions were all over his face .

Stefan nodded '' i should give you guys some time then '' he walked out the front door and silence filled the room .

We both said nothing damon didn't look at me he just looked down still shocked i think '' damon ..''

Damon shook his head '' elena you need some time to think ... ''

I shook my head this time '' no damon .. i love you i don't need to think '' .

'' well then think over you'r choice because i don't want to have to let you go ''

I walked closer to him '' you won't have to '' i smiled slightly .

'' im taking you on a blood eating day tomorrow meet me at saint louses collage ''

I narrowed my eyes and nodded .

**next day at the collage .**

I pulled up outside the collage wearing a short blue summer dress and a light open shirt over it , i saw stefan there and narrowed my eyes feeling slightly disappointed i thought this was going to be a me and damon drinking dancing and...i grinned and blushed . I stepped out of my car stefan stayed where he was leaning against damons car looking towards the students i smiled at him and crossed my arms over my chest '' where's damon '' i asked getting straight to the point he still looked upset or annoyed maybe and likely both he nodded over towards the crowed and i followed his gaze finding damon i smiled and then spotted him talking to a blonde girl around my age she was leaning her back against the tree and damon was standing about five inches in front of her all sexy smiles and eye movements my smiled became small . I saw her give him her number which he took in his hand with a flyer that damon smiled at before he started walking back towards us i noticed the blonde watch damon walk away before she ran over to her friends and they all gave damon a glance he looked back hearing what they were saying about them and gave them all a wave , i rolled my eyes crossing my arms tighter until i saw him drop her number in the bin that made me laugh lightly and shake my head at him as he noticed me beside stefan damon walked with talking distance of us now .

'' did you get lucky '' stefan said smiling slightly i let my arms fall to my sides all eyes went to damon .

Damon nodded grinning as he held up the poster '' i got invited to a frat party tonight dress up pick you'r Favorite murder victim or murder i call being a vampire '' his voice was full of dark humour and i kept smiling '' hay stefan i bet we can find you a jack the ripper costume ... to subtle ? '' damon asked grinning and stefan shook his head . '' Elena come on we have our first lesson right now follow me '' he started walking and i watched him he sensed i was not moving and turned back '' picked the victim elena we have class...stefan off my car make you'r self useful '' he said as we walked towards the classes area .

I followed damon into a medium sized room half filled with people we could see all there backs and we took our seats behind them , we just sat down when stefan came in and sat one seat away from damon they nodded at each other . the lecturer started talking .

'' So what are you going to teach me then '' i whispered into damons ear he smelled amazing as always , he put his arm around me and pointed at a group of young adults texting i leaned into damons chest slightly feeling his muscles under them .

'' bad group news of one of them being hurt could travel to fast ...'' his finger moved over to the girl he was flirting with '' her shes good '' damon was speaking into my ear and it almost made me shiver '' shes self sentered easy to catch '' .

'' she must be she was drooling all over you '' i said remembering how she looked at him .

'' you jealous really elena i mean..really '' i could almost hear his grin .

'' i'v been thinking all night you know '' i said referring to yesterday .

'' and '' he sounded slightly nervous .

'' i'm still waiting for you to get you'r head around it ... i thought today was going to be just you and me '' i turned my head and gasped at how close he was our noses brushed off each other and i swear i never wanted to kiss anyone so bad all my life '' like a date night '' .

Damon smiled small his eyes were on mine but my eyes were on his lips '' it can still be a date '' i could feel his breath against my lips and i nodded putting my lips lightly against his for a soft sweet kiss which he returned it only lasted a few seconds but i smiled at him staying just as close when our lips parted our eyes meeting each other .

'' are we interrupting you'r morning make-out session '' the lecturer said and i blushed looking at the teacher as heads were starting to turn away from us damons head turned slowly towards the teacher speaking to us two a grin playing on his lips the lips i just kissed .

'' no as you saw not at all ... please continue '' damon said sarcasticly to him ... oh god damon shut up some students laughed and i did to his arm stayed around me and i leaned more against his chest .

'' very good.. now listen or leave ok '' the teacher said back to damon who rolled his eyes and stood up causing all eyes on him including mine .

'' i'll leave i think i find a better teacher ... '' he said walking out teacher and most students shocked by his reply and i followed him giggling i took his hand in mine as we left the class room .

'' Damon you can't sa-'' i didn't get a chance to finish he pulled me against his chest and i pinned him against the wall ... wow i could react way faster he kissed my and i kissed back his hand that held mine was on my waist and my hands were cupping his face as we kissed this was our morning make-out session , this kiss was different that when i kissed him in the class it was hot fast and rough filled with passion and lust my hands went to his hair my fingers getting tangled in his black soft hair his hands stayed at my waist but he was pulling me tight against him , his tongue came into my mouth and fought with mine as they teased each other '' i want you damon '' i said against his lips i could feel everything in my body spark up inside me .

'' you have me elena for as long as you want me '' his lips went straight back on mine .

'' forever ... i want you really bad '' i said we only took our lips off each other to talk .

'' considering we just decided on forever i'm guessing you mean .. some other way '' i really never wanted anyone so bad in my life he was so ... amazing and i could feel his hands go low on my back as i nodded '' i'm pretty sure i saw a free class '' i giggled lightly as i felt his hand grab mine and pull me towards a class but he stopped almost instantly as stefan was standing there ... shit how long had he been there .

'' i'm going home i assume you two have this covered '' he walked past us and me and damon looked at each other thankfully our hands still together ...

**Later that night **

I was in the hotel room damon booked two mine was right beside his and the room was big and really nice the bed was huge . A knock on my door knocked me out of my day dreaming damon said he'd pick me up we had a small chat about stefan agreeing he needed time . I opened the door placing a soft kiss on his lips he was wearing a white button up shirt and black suit pants he looked down at my outfit it was a corset dark blue with a short skirt that went out covered in black lace '' im all ready '' we smiled at each other and he pulled me down the hall .

Two hours later we were dancing with each other feed and not to messy we had some blood over our mouths and clothes but that was it my hands were around damons shoulders as we danced to the music this was epic our time together i truly loved every inch of him i leaned up to whisper into his ear '' lets go back to the hotel '' i looked into his passion filled eyes as a small grin came across his lips .

'' what about the party '' he said placing a kiss on my jaw then neck then my shoulder then back up god i so turned on by him .

'' we can have our own party in our hotel room '' and that was it our night was planned and we headed back towards the hotel we kissed all the way threw the elevator ride and he pulled me out of the elevator into his room he turned around to face me after closing the door both our breathing heavy and uneven our wild lustful eyes met and small grins came across our lips i ripped his shirt open and crushed my lips to his we'r both clear on where this is going once his shirt was off he pushed me onto his soft huge bed the sheets soft cotton as his hands went up my thighs and pulled my dark blue panties down my legs before kissing back up my left leg god this felt fucking amazing i could feel my wetness build i propped myself up on my elbows watching as he reached my dripping wet hot spot biting my bottom lip as his tongue trailed along my opening and then...'' oh my god DAMON '' ...

_if you want chapter two to this then tell me and i'll get writing it will be continuing from what you just read and i'll have some cute couple moments in there for them and if you have any ideas tell me ... I WILL ONLY WRITE CHAPTER TWO IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW ASKING ME TWO MUST HAVE OVER FOUR REVIEWS ASKING FOR IT . :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own tvd ...**

**ok so this is for everyone who wanted a chapter two is short sexy and full of delena loveliness... as you now it continues after the last story please leave a review telling me what you think :) .**

Damons tongue ran over my clit softly to softly that i wanted more harder much harder and somewhere deep in me i knew it was coming...and i would be cumming to . I spoke his name as a fast breathing moan , i was building quickly i could feel it how was this happening so quickly i never felt this before pleasure pushed threw my veins and i came moaning loudly '' damon '' were the only words i could manage he kissed up my stomach as my body shook from the orgasm how the hell could i feel that again tonight .

'' that was fast '' Damons words were against my lips i kissed then knocking the grin from them .

'' its been awhile '' my breathing was shaking my hands ran over his chest my hands undone his jeans and he kicked them down to the floor '' a long long while '' i sighed smiling slightly against his lips i wrapped my legs around his waist damon chuckled softly '' what '' i said against his lips .

His grin widened and for the first time sense my orgasm our eyes met '' im popping your vampire cherry '' he kissed me and i lightly giggled against his lips and nodded . The build of need , want , lust , intense passion building up inside us became obvious to us both i longed to have him inside me '' damon '' i moaned against his lips '' i know '' he replied he knew what i needed he needed it to i never had two orgasms a night before i barley got one man made one that is ...

We both moaned hard as he came inside me slowly my tight walls stretching to his size i felt so full with him inside me i started the movements thrusting up against his hips and he followed his hips pushed me back into the bed and i moaned louder '' harder '' my hands went on his firm biceps he was strong his body was well built he took my demand and his thrusting got faster and harder each time me went deeper into me .

How was this feeling so good , our moans filled the room and then i felt myself brake like never before into the most intense orgasm i'v ever experienced , it came to us both at the same time as we came around each other i never felt anything so good and amazing and real in all my life '' i love you '' my voice was soft against his shoulder and i kissed it lightly all my energy was used and gone i guessed he was the same he rolled onto his back pulling me with him my head was against his chest i fell asleep happily and completely peaceful beside him , damon my damon .

**The next morning .**

I could hearing a phone ring _uhh someone stop it i_ sighed . I groaned lightly reaching out for the phone .

'' i got it '' I heard a slightly tired but amused voice say a voice that made me smile and made my eyes open i looked at him as he took the call , today was a new day a new time for me damon it was our time i love him .

'' who is it '' I asked as he sat up the blanket fell to his waist and i bit my bottom lip he was gorgeous and sex hair so suited him..._fuck i must be a complete mess _i closed my eyes grabbing damons shirt and putting it on as i slipped to the bathroom .

'' its stefan '' damon said sounding less then pleased as he watched me walk into the bathroom . I let them chat ...who was i kidding argue over me no worse because of me or maybe both i sighed , my hair was not to bad i slipped in for a quick shower after tying my hair up in a bun once out i dressed in some denim shorts and a red t-shirt , I was smiling plus this hotel was amazing . I headed back into the bedroom damon was laying on his stomach sleeping the call must have been peaceful-ish any ways . I vamp-sped over to him getting top of him i was straddling his back my crotch was against his ass . The blanket was thin he was naked under it i almost moaned at the thought '' damon..'' he was still i ran my hands up his back pressing my stomach against his back so i could speak into his ear .

'' Elena i think you have you'r positions mixed up ... it's meant to be girl on top facing the guys face '' I rolled my eyes giggling lightly i could sense the smile in his voice '' but if you want we could switch spots i could get behind you and '' his hands found my thighs soon after finding my shorts '' ohh no your dressed '' it was half a question .

'' yeah we have to get back to mystic falls today remember what did stefan say did you tell him we..'' i blushed slightly but before i could finish the question damon had me on my back on the bed and he was slightly leaning over me leaning on one elbow .

'' we do have to get back soon and stefans mad about the kiss so i failed to tell him about the whole sex sleeping together ...thing '' he admitted .

I moved my hand cupping his cheek '' we can do it together ... damon i love you '' I smiled he looked surprised and vulnerable once again it was talking him a while to get used to that then again who could blame him right ? .

Damon nodded , his smile turned into a quick grin as his hand went down my stomach to the top button on my shorts i blushed a little and my breathing quickened '' damon what are you doing '' i could hear the smile in my voice damons eyes met mine when he pulled the zippier on my shorts down .

'' taking you'r shorts off '' How the hell was he speaking so casual i watched as he moved inbetween my legs pulling my shorts down slowly .

'' why '' my blood was buzzing , what a stupid question to ask i thought he gave me an amused look .

'' morning sex '' once again he stated simply .

'' morning sex '' i raised an eyebrow as he moved up and kissed my lips nodding he ripped my panties off and my breathing hitched god i wanted him badly hello mornings with damon salvatore ...

**Three hours later heading to damons car on campus **

Me and damon walked side by side laughing like a couple i took his hand in mine and laced our fingers together he looked down at me as i did and i gave him a loving smile and he tightened his grip on my hand '' we'r late -''

'' because of you '' he interrupted me .. the nerve i almost laughed but once we reached his car i faced him .

'' me ... really me you'r the one who insisted on the morning sex '' i pointed out grinning as he was .

'' like you tried to stop me '' we stopped walking at the trunk of his car smiling at each other . I noticed the blonde girl he was talking to walking towards us her eyes locked on damon , i rolled my eyes and damon grinned once he caught onto why , I leaned up pulling his face to mine locking our lips together he responded kissing he deeply back and lifting me up so i was sitting on the trunk of his car . He stood inbetween my legs _hmmm morning after sex make-out session this i could get used to _.

'' Damon ? '' the blonde girl said sounding happy how stupid could she be i narrowed my eyes at her .

'' hay...'' I put my lips in a tight line trying not to laugh he forgot her name .

'' Claire remember ... '' she even sounded dumb i rolled my eyes .

'' yeah claire am you know what i have to get going but it was good seeing you '' she was hurt i could tell her fragile ego damaged and i could not be happier , a smug look came onto my face when she walked away and damon pulled me off the trunk '' jealous much ?'' he grinned .

I quickly became defensive '' hello she was all over you yesterday and today plus you seem to have a blondes thing remember rebekah '' i rolled my eyes getting in the passenger side , dmon got in beside me chuckling .

'' I knew you were mad and insanely jealous I slept with rebekah but... your my...'' My eyes darted to damon .

'' im you'r girlfriend '' and that was it , it was confirmed he smiled and i broke leaning into kiss him .

**The the next morning **

'' I can hear you you know '' Damons voice made me smile.

'' I wasn't trying to hide '' I raised my eyebrows at him lying. I was trying to sneak in behind him while he had his back turned in the shower. Running my eyes over his body I bit my bottom lips as he turned to face me grinning his sexy, cocky usual grin. I sad up on the sinks counter top, wearing only his shirt. '' we have the miss mystic dance in like thirty minutes you know how much longer are you going to be in here? ''

'' that depends on how soon you join me '' A small blush came on my lips with a wide smile at his flirty comment, god I love him.

Sliding off the counter I opened the shower door, letting his shirt drop off my body I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and my body started getting wet..the spot inbetween my legs was already dripping. Running my hands threw his hair I pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him Hungrily only stopping to gasp as my legs wrapped around his waist and he had me pinned against the damp tile wall of the running shower. I grinded my crotch against his already fully grown erection. I could feel excitement push threw my entire body as he positioned himself at my opening, pulling his hair lightly I kissed him letting our tongues tease each other again, I felt him push inside me my moans were drowned out by out kiss and so were he's from what I could tell. I moved my hips against his the feel of him inside me was beyond intense '' fuck..damon ''. I moaned louder making up for the ones that were drowned out as I tilted my head back. Soon enough our moans started to fill the room, my entire body felt like shivers were running threw it along with intense waves of pleasure. I could feel my walls tighten around him '' Elena...'' he groaned as he came and I followed exploding with pleasure around him.

**20 minutes later**

My make up was done it was natural with a light smoky eye, I had my dress picked it was nude with black lace over it that clung to my body and stopped an my knees. I looked out to Damon who was just in the process of buttoning up his white shirt he went with the black tie look as most of the men were wearing, but Damon would stand out no doubt. He looked up at me and smiled running his eyes Down my body when his eyes landed back on mine they gave me his flirty look I laughed shaking my head and went back into my getting ready mode.

'' Damon have you seen elena '' I heard Carolines voice just as I had my dress zipped up and my heals on. I stood there looking at Damon biting my bottom lip. Stefan saw us kiss and by how close him and caroline were she knew, but as for being together that was a whole new story.

'' Why would elena be in my room '' Damon raised an eyebrow at her as he fixed his tie.

'' Stefan told me he saw you to kiss ass '' Damon rolled his eyes but I knew he felt as bad as I did about stefan not knowing yet, but he had been spending his time with caroline.

'' well I bet he did ''

'' Anyway I asked if you'd seen her ''

Damon was about to answer when I walked out of the bathroom to his side, Carolines eyes ran around the room '' Hay care '' I smiled small I was sure me and Damon both looked awkward.

'' Elena what are you doing here, come on we have planning I need help with the flowers '' Carolines move shocked me.

'' Wait I need to tell you something caroline '' Damon winked at me and I knew it was a _we'll handle it later _wink so I went with her.

**3 hours later**

'' did shane say hi to you bonnie '' caroline raised her eyebrows and I smiled at bonnie.

'' why would he say hi caroline don't do that '' bonnie blushed slightly.

'' come on bonnie you'r completely crushing on him and his magic '' I winked at her and three of us laughed. I missed this feeling happy and I knew this morning helped.

'' Enough about me and shane...what's turned you into miss happy '' Caroline looked at me as bonnie asked the question they both wanted an answer to.

I shrugged and glanced around for Damon '' I ... I'm just feeling good ''

Caroline Raised her eyebrows her smile becoming small '' What were you doing in Damons room this morning? '' Both her and bonnie looked at me.

Bonnie broke the silence '' You didn't sleep with him did you '' she said it as a joke but my expression gave me away. Just as Caroline was about to speak Damon walked over beside me making out circul into a square me and Damon against Bonnie and Caroline he just walked into us at the wrong time, All eyes went to him.

'' Are you serious '' Carolines eyes widened as she looked from me to Damon a now slightly Confused Damon.

'' Have you seen shane I think he's avoiding me '' Damon looked at bonnie who scowled at him.

'' Elena you had sex with Damon '' Caroline said.

'' ahhh you told them '' I looked at Damon smiling small.

'' Look Caroline and bonnie can we do this later you to said it you'r selfs I'm happy '' Damon put his hand on the small of my back.

'' And what about stefan elena...stefan you love stefan '' Caroline spoke to me Like a two year old.

'' Caroline don't '' bonnie shook her head taking the news better.

'' Yes caroline ok I love stefan...like I love you and matt and bonnie ''

Bonnie looked at her watch '' I'll catch you guys later ok '' She walked away and as she did stefan appeared in sight eyeing me and Damon, slowly and casually Damon took his arm from behind me and as much as I didn't want him to I knew he done it for stefan.

'' Whats going on here '' Stefan smiled awkward and Damon shook his head.

'' Where have you been, I haven't heard you rummaging around '' Damon put his sarcastic voice on but I knew he was trying to be casual.

Stefan shrugged at Damon '' So whats gotten you all worked up '' Stefan looked at Caroline.

'' Stefan we should talk '' Damon gave him a serious look.

'' All of us should ... I'm not letting st-'' Caroline stopped herself as me and Damon glared at her.

Stefan narrowed his eyes '' What do we really need to talk about it, If it's about you to kissing then- ''

'' Its not about that stefan '' I looked at him as I spoke. '' Stefan me and Damon are-''.

'' Elena '' Caroline looked at me and Damon joined her in the warning glance.

Stefan narrowed his eyes '' What did you and Damon do ...'' Me and Damon looked at each other but stayed quiet.

Caroline broke the silence '' They slept together ''

Stefan looked hurt, surprised and most of all angry, shaking his head he turned and walked away from us, Caroline followed and as soon as she did I turned to Damon. '' Are you ok ''

Damon nodded '' You '' I took his hand in mine '' he'll talk once he calmed down ''.

'' I love you Damon I'm in love with you ''

'' I love you elena '' He placed his arm around my waist where it stayed.

**I need four people asking for chapter 3. If theres a chapter 3 it will include.**

**Elena with her feelings turned off after jeremys death and Damon wanting to help her.**

**If you want chapter 3 I WILL ONLY DO IT IF I GET FOUR PEOPLE ASKING FOR IT. Please leave comments **


End file.
